Just doing my job
by DarknessDeadly
Summary: The title says it all, Smithy feels that he's just doing his job.
1. Chapter 1

"He's my son!" shouted Graham.

"No he's not!" shouted Sam, "He's my son!"

"Lara! Tell him, Leo's not his son." said Graham.

"Sam? I didn't know how to tell you, I'm so sorry. It was a one night stand." said Lara, her fright making her babble.

"You slept with him when you were going out with me?" asked Sam, the hurt in his eyes turning to anger.

"I'm going to kill you!" he shouted launching himself at Lara.

Graham stepped in between them, "No you're not." he said.

Sam scowled, then his face cleared. "You're right, that would be stupid, she is my girlfriend after all."

Sam left the house, "I want you gone before I come back!" he said to Graham.

"Lara? Where's Leo?" asked Graham.

"At Gran's, why?" then she covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh no, you don't think?"

Graham shrugged, "It's possible." he said dashing out of the door after Sam.

Lara stayed frozen to the spot, then she realized that both her child and his father were potentially in danger. She picked up the phone and called her brother, Jack.

Smithy was sitting in the Sergeant's office, he was trying to get through some of the paperwork that seemed to dash in whenever he turned his back.

Stevie dashed in, "Smithy. Are you free?" she asked hurriedly.

"Sort of, why?" he asked looking up.

"Some guy's just attacked a child with a metal scaffold pole." said Stevie, knowing that it would get the required response.

Smithy rose to his feet and snatched his stab proof vest from the back of his chair and zipped it up. "Okay, I'm coming."

"Can you get a couple more Uniform to help?" she asked.

"Sure." said Smithy changing course towards the canteen, he saw Reg, Tony, Ben and Nate chatting over coffees and muffins.

"You four." he called, "With me now."

The four rose to their feet, grumbling. "Hurry up, a child is being attacked." said Smithy to spur them on

When they arrived at the scene they saw the child running away down an alley, he was being pursued by a man.

Smithy, Ben and Nate gave chase on foot while Reg and Tony went round to block off the other end of the alley.

The three officers were neck and neck when they rounded a bend and saw that there were now two guys chasing the child.

"Stop! Police!" they shouted, the Graham and Sam looked over their shoulders but kept on running.

The child rounded the corner and fled down another street, the two men were gaining on it rapidly.

RV 2 screeched to a halt in front of the two guys and Reg and Tony piled out. The child turned up a path to one of the blocks of flats, just as it turned the handle and pushed open the door Jack came charging out, he cannoned into the kid and knocked it flying.

Reg and Tony tried to restrain Graham, but he fought against them. Ben tried to restrain Jack, but Jack was trying to attack Sam. Sam swiped out with the bar and caught Nate round the head with it, Nate dropped to the ground, stunned.

Ben managed to get a handcuff on one of Jack's wrists but Jack turned round and tried to throttle him. Nate recovered and staggered forwards to help Ben. Sam turned towards the child and raised the bar threateningly above his head, suddenly Smithy was in the way. "Stay back." he said flicking out his Asp.

Sam laughed gutturally, he tried to clout Smithy round the head with the bar. Smithy dodged to the side, Sam brought the bar down on the child's leg like a club. The child screamed in pain, Graham slipped out of Tony's grasp and dragged Reg along with him as he charged at Sam.

Jack jumped on Sam, Ben and Nate managed to drag him off.

The CID car arrived, Stevie leaped out with Grace.

Ben and Nate dragged Jack towards the car, Stevie opened the door and they tried to manoeuvre him into it.

Reg and Tony were still trying to subdue Graham, Sam managed to hit Smithy as he checked on the child's leg. Smithy made a split second decision, he unzipped his stab proof vest and put it over the child to protect it.

Smithy picked up the child and tried to run with it to the car, but Sam kicked him in the ankle and he stumbled onto his knees, trying desperately not to drop the child.

Sam swung the bar with sickening force into Smithy's side, Smithy cried out in pain. He was only wearing his shirt which gave him no padding against the force of the blow.


	2. Chapter 2

_When the doors had been closed and they were on their way, the nurse (Claire King) asked Smithy for a quick update on what happened._

"_We responded to a CID shout about a child being beaten up. We arrested three men and some of us got knocked about a bit." said Smithy plainly._

"_So how did you get this cut on your head?" asked Claire._

"_One of the men had a metal scaffold pole, he caught me on the side of the head with it." said Smithy._

"_Did he clip you anywhere else with it?" asked Claire._

"_Yeah, he got me a couple of times in the ribs." said Smithy wincing as the ambulance turned a corner._

"_D'you mind if I have a quick look?" asked Claire._

"_It's nothing." said Smithy, "Really, he was trying to hit the child." _

_Claire ignored him and carefully un-tucked his shirt, she unbuttoned it from the top. She saw the black bruising covering the whole of Smithy's torso._

"_That's not a few clips, he must've really laid into you." said Claire, "Okay, this may be just a little uncomfortable." _

_She gently pulled Smithy's shirt away from his sides so that she could see if the bruising extended right across his back. _

_Smithy caught his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, 'a little bit uncomfortable' was the understatement of the century. _

_More like outright agony. _

"_I'm going to give you something for the pain." said Claire, noticing his expression. She did up his shirt again, noticing as she did that there was more bruising beginning to blossom across his stomach._

"_I can't have anything that'll affect my work. I'm on duty for the rest of the afternoon." he explained._

"_You can't go back on duty until we make sure that you've just really badly bruised your ribs not fractured them." said Claire._

"_I have to go back on duty, we'll be short staffed already because of Nate, Ben and Reg." said Smithy._

"_You can't go back on duty, look." said Claire, she took her pen out of her pocket and pressed it gently into Smithy's side._

_Smithy swatted it away, "Fine. It's sore there." he said grumpily._

"_What about over here?" asked Claire, ghosting the pen towards Smithy's other side._

"_Don't. Please. Alright, I hurt my ribs. It won't stop me being on duty." said Smithy adamantly._

"_How bad is the pain on a scale of 1-10?" asked Claire._

"_About 3-4 when you're not poking me." said Smithy accusingly._

"_And when I did 'poke' you?" asked Claire raising an eyebrow._

"_I dunno, maybe 6 or 7." said Smithy, not meeting Claire's gaze._

_The sirens were switched off, then the ambulance stopped._

_Smithy sat up wincing then swung his legs off the bed as Claire opened the doors. He stood up as Claire turned around, he swayed slightly as the world spun._

_Claire leapt to his side, "Just stay on the bed." she said._

_Smithy shook his head, "No I'm fine." he said through gritted teeth._

"_That may be but I need you to take this slowly." said Claire, "Just wait for someone to bring a wheelchair." _

_Big Mac came out with wheelchair, Claire helped Smithy into it. _

_Mac pushed Smithy through the reception area, Zoe came over. "This is Sgt Smith, he was involved in trying to subdue a man who was attacking a child with a metal bar. He was knocked unconscious, and he's hurt his ribs." said Claire._

"_Thanks Claire." said Zoe as Mac parked Smithy next to the bed in cubicle 3. _

_Smithy stood up, and got onto the bed, trying to disguise his wince of pain. Zoe however wasn't fooled, she checked the cut on Smithy's head that was still half-heartedly leaking blood. _

_She stuck on some butterfly stitches to keep it closed, "You've hurt your ribs?" she asked._

_Smithy shrugged non-commitally, "Just a bit of bruising." he said._

_Zoe pulled the curtains closed, "Could you remove your shirt please?" asked Zoe._

_Smithy unbuttoned his shirt about halfway down, Zoe gently pulled his shirt away from his skin. _

_She could see the extent and grade of the bruising, "Do you mind if I undo the rest of your shirt?" she asked._

"_It isn't bruised." said Smithy. _

_Zoe slowly started to undo Smithy's shirt, "Can you just sit up for a minute?" asked Zoe._

_Smithy pushed himself up, Zoe slid his shirt off. "Okay, you can lean back now." she said._

"_So much for no bruising." said Zoe sceptically, raising her eyebrows at him._

_Smithy had the grace to look sheepish, "Wasn't bruised earlier." he said._

_Zoe didn't look convinced, "Right I'm going to go and get you an X-ray." she said._

"_Don't worry about it. I need to get back to the station in a couple of minutes." said Smithy._

"_You can't." said Zoe, "You may have fractured several ribs." _

"_Nah, it feels better already. If I could just have some painkillers then I'll be off." said Smithy, retrieving his shirt and doing it back up. _

"_You really should stay until we've done the X-ray." said Zoe._

"_I'm fine really." said Smithy. _


	3. Chapter 3

He thanked Zoe, and walked over to the reception desk. "You had a child brought in with a leg injury?" he asked.

"Yes, cubicle 7." said the receptionist.

Smithy went along to the cubicle, he saw the child sitting up in bed. His leg was encased in plaster, Smithy's stab proof vest was sitting on the bedside chair, and a woman that Smithy assumed was the boy's mother was crying softly.

He cleared his throat, the woman turned round. "Oh he's not up to answering your questions now." she said.

"Mum," said the boy in an embarrassed hiss, "He's the policeman."

Instantly the woman was on her feet, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Thank you so much. Are you alright?" she asked as Smithy caught his breath and one hand went to his side.

"Do you want me to call a nurse?" asked the woman concernedly.

"No thanks." Smithy shook his head, "Just bruised my ribs, that's all." he said.

"Why don't you sit down?" said the woman, removing the stab proof vest from the chair.

"Thanks." said Smithy gratefully.

"Are you sure that you've only bruised your ribs?" asked the woman.

Smithy nodded, "I don't think I caught your names?" he asked.

"I'm Lara Scott, this is my son Leo." introduced Lara.

"I'm Sergeant Dale Smith, or Smithy for short." said Smithy with a grin.

"What did you do to your leg?" Smithy asked Leo.

"I broke it." said Leo proudly. "Thanks for protecting me."

"You're welcome." said Smithy. "Have you finished with my jacket?" he asked indicating the vest.

"Yeah." said Leo.

Smithy's radio crackled into life, "54 this is Sierra 1. Report to the station ASAP."

"I've got to go." said Smithy, "I hope you get better soon Leo. Nice to meet you Mrs Scott."

"You too Smithy." said Leo.

"It's Miss Scott, thank you again for protecting my son." said Lara.

"You're welcome, Miss Scott." said Smithy as he left.

Gina was talking to Nate, Ben and Reg.

"So you got hit in the eye, PC Hollis you're on custody. You got hit in the head with a metal bar, PC Roberts go and get checked out by the FME. You had your toe stood on, PC Gayle get it checked out then get back on the beat unless it's broken. Okay, chop chop." said Gina.

The PC's chanted "Ma'am." in unison then trailed out.

Smithy knocked on the Inspector's office door.

"Come in." said Gina.

Smithy went in, "Ma'am?" he asked.

"Ah Smithy. I hear from PCs Roberts, Gayle and Hollis that you were quite the hero." said Gina trying to catch his eye.

Smithy shuffled his feet, "Not exactly." he said.

"So correct me if I'm wrong, but you gave your stab proof vest to a child? Then shielded it while a man laid into you with a metal scaffold pole?" asked Gina.

"Pretty much, but he didn't exactly 'lay into me'." said Smithy.

"That's funny, that's the bit that they were most sure about." said Gina.

"I'll have a word with them." said Smithy.

"If they're not telling the truth then you do that." said Gina, noticing that Smithy's face was drawn and both his hands were resting on his sides inside the stab proof vest.

"You have been to the hospital haven't you?" asked Gina.

"Yes." said Smithy warily.

"And what did they say?" prompted Gina.

"It wasn't very clear, um, they said that I'd probably bruised my ribs." said Smithy (fading off over the 'probably').

"Did I hear a 'probably'? I'm not deaf you know." said Gina. "So tell me properly or I'll have you on custody and paperwork until you do." she threatened.

"I might've left before the X-ray." he said, looking at the floor.

"You 'might've left before the X-ray'?" said Gina in a dangerous voice. "Does that mean that you did leave before the X-ray?"

Smithy glanced up nervously, "Um, yes ma'am." he said.

"Get yourself over to the FME." said Gina, "And I will be checking if you've been there, so don't even think about skimping off it."

Suddenly PC Mel Ryder burst into the room, Smithy tried to get his hands out of vest fast enough to block the door. But it hit him broadside on, Smithy stumbled and twisted round to try and stop his head hitting the desk.

Mel screamed as she realised what she'd done. Smithy felt a searing, tearing pain in his chest and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

**Thanks to anyone who has read or reviewed this or any of my other stories.**

**I do appreciate them all! **

**Keep up the good work! **


	4. Chapter 4

Gina dashed round her desk, "Smithy, are you alright?"

Smithy gasped for breath, every movement of his ribs caused so much pain that he caught his breath.

Mel knelt down beside him, "Shall I get the FME?" she asked.

"Yes! Get the FME!" shouted Gina.

Smithy scrabbled at the zip of his vest, "Alright, alright. Calm down," said Gina unzipping Smithy's vest and opening it.

Smithy put both hands on his side, he groaned as each breath tugged at his ribs.

Gina didn't know what to do, thankfully the FME turned up. He dropped to his knees beside Smithy and said, "Was he injured before the fall?"

"Yes." said Gina, "He'd already hurt his ribs."

The FME expertly opened Smithy's shirt and gently felt down his side, "Okay, he's definitely hurt himself. I can't be sure if he's just knocked the ribs that he'd already bruised or if he'd already broken his ribs and now he's just forced them in."

Smithy was beginning to get his breathing under control, "I'm fine." he gasped.

"Ha ha mate. Unfortunately you're not." said the FME.

"Seriously, I'll be fine. Just got winded." said Smithy.

"Oh my God, Sarge. I am so sorry, I didn't know you were there." apologised Mel.

"It's fine, I just bruised my ribs that's all." said Smithy attempting to sit up.

"What do you think?" asked Gina, "Should I send him back to the hospital to be checked over properly?"

The FME took another look at the bruising, "Is it a fact that he'd only bruised his ribs before?" he asked.

"No, he didn't get an X-ray." said Gina, firing a death look at Smithy.

"In that case he should definitely go to hospital." said the FME. "Sorry mate, but it's for your own good."

"I'll get Gabriel to take him." said Gina.

Gabriel came into her office, "You called Ma'am."

"Take Sgt Smith to hospital and make sure that he gets checked over by a doctor." said Gina.

"Yes ma'am." said Gabriel, holding the door open for Smithy.

Gabriel parked the car in the hospital car park and came round to Smithy's door.

As Smithy stood up he suddenly felt as though the ground was a long way away, his head spun and he lost consciousness.

When he came round he was lying on a hospital bed, his shirt was un-tucked and he had a pin prick at the end of his finger.

"Sarge? Are you okay?" asked Gabriel.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Smithy.

"You fainted, the doc reckons that it's low blood sugar because you haven't eaten and you've had a few shocks." said Gabriel, "But the good news is that you've only bruised your ribs."

"Right. So we can go then?" said Smithy, processing the information.

"The doc's just going to bring some pain killers then we can go." said Gabriel.

Zoë came back with a packet of painkillers, "These are quite strong, so just the one every four hours." she explained.

Gabriel dropped Smithy off at his flat, "Are you going to be okay Sarge?" he asked, friendly concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, tell Inspector Gold that I'll be in tomorrow." said Smithy, closing the door. He went through to his kitchen, he got out a cup of water and swallowed one of the pills.

What he really wanted was a sleep, so he went upstairs turned on his TV and changed into his pyjamas. He got into the bed and pulled the duvet up to his chin.

He felt the pain ebb away as the pain killers took effect, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Smithy woke up in the middle of the night, he had rolled over and twisted his ribs. He looked at his clock, he had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

Smithy woke up approximately every 45 minutes, when his alarm finally went off he crawled out of bed, dog tired and needing some more pain relief.

He drove to work on autopilot, he parked in his usual space and went into the station. He saw Inspector Gold talking to Gabriel, who pointed through the glass doors at him.

Smithy sighed and walked up the steps towards Gina, who looked like she was about to start breathing fire.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, hands on hips.

"Nothing currently." said Smithy, lacking the energy to curb his sarcasm.

"You were meant to take the day off." said Gina.

"I only bruised my ribs." said Smithy indignantly. "The others are back on duty aren't they?"

"They didn't need to go to hospital." said Gina, beginning to look disturbingly angry.

"I only went to hospital because you made me!" he said angrily.

"Sgt Smith, my office now!" said Gina.

"Yes ma'am." said Smithy sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

Gina closed the door behind them with a snap, "Let's start again shall we?"

"Fine." said Smithy grumpily.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gina.

"Being shouted at by you." said Smithy.

"You should be at home." said Gina trying a different tack.

"Why?" asked Smithy belligerently.

"Because you are hurt." said Gina, accentuating each word with a poke in Smithy's chest.

Smithy winced and stepped back.

"See!" said Gina triumphantly, "You aren't fit to be working."

"I'm fine." said Smithy stubbornly.

"Right, I've had enough. As your Inspector I order you to take today off." said Gina.

"Ma'am." said Smithy, he mock saluted and strode out, slamming the door behind him.

Gina looked at the catch, it was bent.

Smithy had nothing to do, he moped around the house. He was bored out of his mind, he watched TV, drank endless cups of coffee, tried to go to sleep but couldn't and even resorted to doing the crossword.

After only three hours he was doodling aimlessly on the edge of the newspaper.

He got back into his car and drove to Sun Hill.

When he got there he went straight to Inspector Gold's office, he knocked.

"Come in." said Gina, looking up from her paperwork.

Smithy went in, "I'm sorry for how I behaved earlier. But I am fit to be at work." he said.

"Apology accepted, but you still aren't fit to be at work." said Gina.

"Come on. I'm going out of my mind." said Smithy.

"You can do your paperwork." said Gina with the air of being too soft-hearted for her own good.

"Ma'am." said Smithy.

"Don't let me catch you doing anything other than paperwork." said Gina, glaring threateningly at his back.

"Yes ma'am." he called over his shoulder as he shut the door.

After he'd finished all of his paperwork he went back to Gina's office, he knocked on the door.

Gina looked up, "Come in." she called.

Smithy poked his head round the door, "Um ma'am. I've finished my paperwork." he said apologetically.

"Come in." said Gina, gesturing him to the chair opposite her desk.

Smithy sat down, wincing as the movement tugged his ribs.

Gina noted the expression, "Are you really alright?" she asked.

"Look, I've bruised my ribs not broken my neck. I'm fine." said Smithy, annoyance making his tone sharper than he'd intended.

"If you're sure you're fine then you can go out with Reg in the patrol car. But no more heroics." said Gina firmly, "If I hear that you're been so much as tapped then you're going to take at least 3 days off, deal?"

"Yeah, I'll let Reg deal with the criminals while I sit in the area car watching." said Smithy sarcastically.

Gina rolled her eyes, "Sometimes you push me too far." she said.

Smithy beat a hasty retreat, something is better than nothing.

Reg was amusing several small children in the reception area, they were playing with a giant inflatable beach ball.

"PC Hollis." said Smithy from right behind the older policeman.

Reg jumped, "Hello Sarge." he said, "I was just amusing these youngsters while their mother gives a statement. Tony told me to look after them, then Honey managed to find this beach ball in the cupboard."

"Okay Reg, that's great but we actually need to do some work." said Smithy, removing the beach ball from Rag's hands and passing it to one of the children, "Don't break anything." he said.

The child nodded solemnly, looking up at Smithy with wide innocent eyes that suddenly narrowed in mischief.

"Let's play piggy-in-the-middle!" the child shouted enthusiastically.

Two of the small children ran round to behind Reg and Smithy, "Pass! Pass!" they shouted.

The child feinted to one side then chucked the ball to his brother, Reg lunged at the ball.

"Pass!" shouted the oldest kid.

The smaller child passed immediately, Reg managed to tip the ball. The kid still caught it and waved it tauntingly in Reg's face, "Want it? Can't have it."

Reg swiped at the ball, he missed.

The kid passed to another slightly younger kid, "Don't let them get it." he shouted.

Reg blocked the next pass, "Okay, you're the piggy." he said to the little girl.

The girl ran energetically after the ball, leaping unnecessarily into the air.

"You're a pig as well." said one of the smallest kids, poking Smithy. "You've got to try and catch the ball." he informed Smithy.

Smithy caught sight of Reg throwing the ball to the smallest child, a little girl with blonde ringlets.

The child poked Smithy again, "Come on, you have to play." he said, the smile on his face faltering a little.

Smithy looked down just in time to see the child open his mouth and prepare to scream.

"Okay, okay. I'll play, just for five minutes." he said to Reg.

The child stopped like magic and a grin split his face.

Smithy saw the ball going high over the other small 'pig' he flipped it up and caught it.

"Right, now you're the pig." he said, pointing to the kid who'd thrown it.

Smithy passed the ball to Reg, feeling the now familiar stab of pain as he stretched.

Gina stormed in, "What is going on in here?" she shouted.

The children cowered and the child holding the ball dropped it hastily.

Smithy looked incredibly sheepish, Reg turned round.

"Hello ma'am, we were just amusing the children while their mother gives a statement." said Reg.

"PC Hollis, you are not in a circus. You are not paid to amuse children, you are paid to catch criminals." said Gina.

"As for you, Sergeant Smith." said Gina, turning her fierce gaze on him. "I thought I told you to go with Reg in the patrol car?"

"Yes ma'am, on our way now." said Smithy.

The children looked after Gina as she left again, "Who's she?" asked one of the kids.

"That's our Inspector." said Reg, "She spreads fear through the ranks with a single blast of her fiery breath."

Smithy rolled his eyes, "Lovely as it is to see you in your element Reg. We'd better move or **she**'s gonna eat us."

Smithy went into the gents' toilets, he didn't want the rest of the relief or Gina knowing that he was weak enough to need painkillers for a few bruised ribs.

He opened the bottle and tipped out a pill before throwing his head back and swallowing it.

He heard a gasp from by the door and looked over, just in time to see one of the older kids dashing back into the main part of the station.


	6. Chapter 6

He hastily replaced the cap and shoved the bottle in his pocket before walking out, he saw the kid talking avidly to Reg.

Reg looked at Smithy in disbelief.

Gina strode in again, "What are you two still doing here?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.

"I saw him taking drugs." said the kid, pointing at Smithy.

"You what?" asked Gina.

"I saw him, taking drugs in the toilets." said the kid.

Smithy looked at Gina, shaking his head.

"Explain yourself Smith." said Gina, positively shaking with fury.

"Ma'am.." began Smithy.

"Now! Smith." said Gina, advancing on him.

The other members of the relief had heard Gina shouting and had come out of the canteen to see what was going down.

Smithy looked round at them, disbelief and shock written on their faces.

"I wasn't taking drugs." said Smithy, "Ma'am can I talk to you in private?"

"Have you got anything to hide?" asked Gina.

Smithy was trapped.

"No ma'am," answered Smithy, "But it's private."

"He's trying to weasel out of it." said the kid.

"Ma'am, please." said Smithy.

"I'm sorry Sergeant," said Gina, "Empty your pockets."

Smithy dug in his pockets and removed his keys, wallet, warrant card and loose change.

"Get the drugs out." said the kid angrily.

"Is that everything?" asked Gina.

Smithy looked guilty, "No." he said reluctantly.

The boy looked triumphant.

"Take out whatever you've got in your pockets." said Gina.

Smithy reached into his pocket and removed the small plastic brown bottle.

"Told you so." said the kid smugly.

"Pass them to me." said Gina, extending her hand.

Smithy passed her the bottle, Gina looked at the label then at Smithy.

"My office. Now." said Gina.

Smithy went to move past her his cheeks flaming.

"Let's see." said the boy, snatching the bottle from Gina.

"Painkillers?" questioned the boy.

The PCs looked at Smithy, then Gina put her hand on his shoulder and propelled him into her office.

"You're on painkillers?" she asked.

Smithy nodded, "Yeah." he said shamefacedly.

"Right, well the entire relief knows now, so you're gonna hve to come up with a decent excuse." said Gina.

"Can I still go on patrol?" asked Smithy.

"


End file.
